poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ireland meets WALL-E
Team Ireland meets WALL-E is the 4th YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In 2805, Earth is an abandoned, dystopian planet covered in garbage, with its people evacuated by megacorporation Buy-N-Large on giant starliners. BnL has left behind WALL-E robot trash compactors to clean up; however, all have since stopped functioning, except one unit who has gained sentience and is able to stay active using parts from other units. One day, WALL-E discovers a healthy seedling, which he returns to his home. Later, an unmanned spaceship lands and deploys an EVE probe to scan the planet. WALL-E is infatuated with EVE, who is initially hostile but gradually befriends him. When WALL-E brings EVE to his trailer and shows her the plant, however, she suddenly takes the plant and goes into standby mode. WALL-E, confused, unsuccessfully tries to reactivate her. The ship then returns to collect EVE, and with WALL-E clinging on, returns to its mothership, the starliner Axiom. The Axiom's passengers have become obese and feeble due to microgravity and reliance on an automated lifestyle, including the ship's current captain, McCrea, who leaves the ship under the control of the robotic autopilot, AUTO. EVE is taken to the bridge, with WALL-E tagging along. McCrea is unprepared for a positive probe response, but learns that placing EVE's plant in the ship's Holo-Detector for verification will trigger a hyperjump back to Earth so humanity can recolonize it. However, AUTO orders his robotic assistant GO-4 to steal the plant to prevent this from happening. EVE initially believes WALL-E is responsible for the plant's disappearance. With the plant missing, EVE is deemed faulty and taken to Diagnostics. WALL-E mistakes the procedure as torture, and in intervening accidentally frees a group of malfunctioning robots and causes both EVE and himself to be designated as rogue robots. Frustrated, EVE takes WALL-E to an escape pod to send him home, but they are interrupted when GO-4 arrives with the plant, placing it in a pod set to self-destruct, which WALL-E enters just before it is jettisoned. WALL-E escapes, saving the plant, and he and EVE reconcile and celebrate with a dance in space around the Axiom. EVE brings the plant back to Captain McCrea, who watches EVE's recordings of Earth and concludes that they must return. However, AUTO refuses, revealing his own secret no-return directive A113, issued to BnL autopilots after the corporation concluded centuries earlier that the planet could not be saved. He mutinies, tasering WALL-E and deactivating EVE and throwing them both down the garbage chute, then detaining the Captain. EVE automatically reactivates and helps WALL-E bring the plant to the ship's Holo-Detector chamber; AUTO tries to close the chamber, crushing WALL-E when he struggles to keep it open, but Captain McCrea is able to deactivate him and destroy GO-4, while EVE inserts the plant to activate the hyperjump. Having arrived back on Earth, EVE repairs and reactivates WALL-E, but finds that his memory has been reset and his personality is gone. Heartbroken, EVE gives WALL-E a farewell kiss, which sparks his memory back to life and restores his original personality. WALL-E and EVE reunite as the humans and robots of the Axiom begin to restore Earth and its environment. Trivia * Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Dr. Meta-Evil, Gillgirl, Seagaru and Spiritus will guest star in this film. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Metabots. * Phantom Renegade, Dr. Meta-Evil, Gillgirl, Seagaru and Spiritus will work with AUTO in this film. * In the end of the film, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha (Medabots) and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog) and Rokusho will join Team Ireland for more adventures and Auriana will be Rokusho's Medafighter. Transcript Team Ireland meets WALL-E/Transcript